


Until Dawn

by kindkit



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet Hogswatch eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lady Twatterby as thanks for a beautiful icon. This drabble is a sort of companion piece to my story [Midwinter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23890), but can be read as a standalone.

Through the half-closed shutters, Vetinari can see the edge of the rising moon. The city is, from this angle, invisible. It's silent, too, so late on Hogswatch eve.

Rufus stirs beside him and mutters in his sleep. His arm is flung over Vetinari's chest with gentle, unconscious possessiveness. Vetinari rolls towards him, shutting out even the moon. Rufus's hair smells sweet and his body is warm.

This is the longest night of the year. Vetinari means to spend it all here in this bed. He won't get up and work. He will let time pass unmeasured, and almost slow enough.


End file.
